


It Didn't Mean Anything!

by Im_so_lovin_your_stuff



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Freewood - Freeform, M/M, Ryvin, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_so_lovin_your_stuff/pseuds/Im_so_lovin_your_stuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>xaquaangelx - After a nasty fight that leaves Ryan storming out, Gavin has a really bad nightmare of Ryan leaving him that has him in tears. After a couple of hours of mindless walking/ cooling down, Ryan comes back to their shared apartment to see Gavin in a mess; bloodshot eyes, curled up into a ball, all of those things. Then, like the good-not-leaving boyfriend he is, he comforts Gavin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Didn't Mean Anything!

**Author's Note:**

> You better be lucky that I fucking love you. I had to push myself to write this. :I Also, I got carried away and wrote a BUNCH. So I had to cut it short at the end. :c Warning: This entire thing is super Cheesy.

Gavin huffed and crossed his arms as he sat comfortably on the couch. “You know he loves Lindsay, Ry!”

 

“I just can't help but to think of all the things you two say to one another! The way he would pick you up, call him your 'Boi'. How do you think that makes me feel?!” Ryan spat the words as he held out a hand, the vein in his neck bulging out as he leaned forward to talk to the Brit. The blue eyed male sighed and turned around, placing his hands on his hips to grasp the situation that was brought to him.

 

Gavin's eyes followed Ryan's as he paced in front of him, making his anger increase even more. “Well, could you at least bloody well sit down?!”

 

Ryan jerked his head over to the Brit, his eyes narrowing from anger as he opened his arms and shrugged his shoulders. “I don't know, Gavin! Should I sit? Are you going to tell me that you two fucked, and that I should sit down to process the information?!” The older male's words were shouted now, anger pumping through his veins as he stared at his boyfriend.

 

“NO! What the fuck are you going on about, you Mong?!” Gavin stood up, throwing his arms to his side as he walked up to Ryan. “I told you that it was only a kiss! It meant nothing to me!” The Brit shouted the words back as he crossed his arms once more, his face stricken with sadness as if he was about to cry, hurt from the suggestion.

 

The blue eyed male inhaled sharply as he brought a hand up to rake through his hair. He exhaled, letting his hands fall to rest on his hips once more. He bit at his bottom lip as he looked at the brunette, seeing the sadness take him over. “So, let me get this straight. Michael kissed you...and you kissed him back,” Ryan glanced at the floor as he continued. “Because Jack and Lindsay...told you to...?”

 

Gavin sighed. “We were on the 8-bit stream, and Michael was drunk. I bloody well was too, and at one point, he got up in my face and that was when Lindsay and Jack told us to kiss!” Gavin lowered his head as he stared at his feet, fooling with his fingers as he looked back up at Ryan. “We didn't do it on camera! So, the internet doesn't know!”

 

“It doesn't matter if you did it on camera or not, Gav!” Ryan shouted the words as he turned away from the Brit, only to find himself turning around once more to stare him dead in the eyes. “When did it happen?”

 

Gavin bit his bottom lip, tears slowly streaming down his face as he tried with all of his might to look away from his boyfriend. “I went back to Michael and Lindsay's apartment. We had more bevs and then Lindsay kept going on about how we should have kissed for posters. Then Michael grabbed my face, and kissed me. After a few seconds...he pulled away and looked at Lindsay and said, “There, happy?” I fell asleep, and then Lindsay drove me here after telling me what happened.” The Brit stopped, a small sob escaping his throat as he walked up to Ryan and placed his hands flat on his chest. “Ry...it didn't mean anything to either of us...”

 

The older male closed his eyes as he grabbed Gavin's wrists and pulled them off of his body, laying them to his sides. He sighed when he opened his eyes to see the tears stream down his boyfriend's face. “I know...I just...need to go walk it off. I need to process this.” He said the words softly as he slowly walked over to their apartment door and opened it. “I'll be back in a few..”

Gavin cursed, kicking the sofa before he sat down on it. He placed his head in his hands, replaying Ryan's voice asking him if Michael and him fucked. He couldn't believe that his boyfriend would think that lowly of him.

 

The brunette sighed and wiped at his tear stained face as he laid back on the couch. He kept replaying Ryan's voice in his head over and over as his eyelids slowly closed and he drifted to sleep.

 

-

 

_“I thought I could be in a relationship with you, Gavin, but I think I was wrong.” Ryan spoke the words harshly as he stood in front of the Brit, his arms crossed and his face lacking emotion._

 

_Gavin's eyes widened as he opened his mouth to interject. “What are you saying, Ry? Are you breaking up with me...?”_

 

_The older male lowered his head. “I can't stand the fact that someone else kissed you. Especially if that someone else is Michael...We'll still be friends, coworkers.”_

 

_“No...No! You can't do this to me! Ry!” Tears pooled from Gavin's eyes and fell harshly onto his cheeks as he lunged forward and grasped at the older male's shirt, burying his face into his chest. “Please...it won't happen again! Ryan!”_

 

_“You don't love me. You love Michael. It's always been Michael.” The words came out covered in vinegar as Ryan pried the crying brunette off of him. He watched as Gavin fell to his knees, tears falling from his cheeks onto the ground. Ryan shook his head as he turned around and walked away._

 

_-_

 

Gavin shot up on the couch, tears streaming down his face. Sobs escaped him as he slowly moved his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them as he cried. He shoved his face in between them, trying to muffle the sounds of his cries as he silently begged Ryan not to leave him. 

 

It was dream, but that didn't mean that it won't come true. Gavin did kiss Michael back, and Ryan was aware. In the midst of it all, the Brit found himself standing on top of a mental cliff, staring down at everything, wondering if he's going to get pushed, or if he had already taken the jump himself.

 

The brunette jumped, gasping as he heard the door of the apartment open. He looked up, meeting eyes with his boyfriend before turning his head to look down at the ground.

 

Ryan's eyebrows rose as he saw Gavin's eyes, them red-shot and wet from crying. “Gavin...” His eyes softened as he walked over to the couch, sitting down beside the green eyed male. He began to rub small circles in his back as he heard the sobbing begin. “How long have you been sitting here like this?”

 

“I had a nightmare that you left me...”

 

The older male's eyes widened but softened as he lifted the Brit's head up to look at him. He placed both hands on either side of his face, a smirk displayed on his lips as he spoke to Gavin. “I would never leave you, Gavin..I love you.”


End file.
